


Winchester Street Closed

by kristsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the brothers get a street named after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Street Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote about a year ago. The photo is by me, and was the inspiration for the story. Come visit me at kristsune@tumblr.com

"Winchester Street?" Castiel asks with a quirked eyebrow as they turn down said street.

Sam rolls his eyes as Dean scowled.

"Yeah, we saved the mayor's daughter from a bunch of vamps a while back. No big deal. He had to know what we were doing to get her back, so he actually knows who we are. Felt like he needed to do something to pay us back or whatever. Why he couldn’t have just handed us a bag of twenties and let us go is beyond me”

“I thought you never came back to the same city twice?”

“Yeah, well, Mayor McFriendly Pants said there was some weird shit going down and asked us to check it out”

They walk on in a comfortable silence, with just their boots scuffing on the sidewalk.

Castiel stops short, “Dean, Sam, I believe we may have some company”

“Well look at that Sammy, it’s Stand-in Demon number 37”

“In a row?”

“..I don’t understand- ”

“I’ll explain later Cas”

“Very funny Winchester, just so you know, me and my 36 other friends have got you surrounded”

“Son of a bitch”

Dean and Sam both look around and the demon wasn’t lying. It looks to be a few more than just 36 demons.

“Uhh, hey Cas, you got any special angel mojo that will work on this many demons?”

“I believe so Dean, but I am unsure of what the collateral damage might be if I use it”

“Don’t worry about that, everyone was evacuated for a ‘gas leak’. There isn’t anyone else here.”

“Then get close to me and close your eyes”

Dean adheres to the first but ignores the second request, because he wants to see what the hell Cas is going to do.

Cas widens his stance holds his arms down and to his side with palms facing forward. He starts to glow, similar to when he normally is BAMFing around smiting demons, but then it starts to burn brighter, almost white hot with what looks to be an intense indigo blue. That is as much as Dean can handle, he closes his eyes and even has to shield with his arm because it feels like his brain is going to boil out of his ears.

The next thing he hears is a loud “woomf” followed by a puff of hot air with complete silence.

“Cas!” Dean yelps as Castiel sags. Dean barely catches him before he falls. “Dammit Cas! Why didn’t you warn us this would take so much out of you?!”

“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t think it was relevant at the time, considering that we were surrounded.” He pauses, then adds “I believe they may have to close your street for a while”

Rather than watching his brother fuss over Cas, Sam takes into account his last statement.  Luckily there were zero vertical demons in sight. Perhaps somewhere around 37 burnt husks arranged around them. Just as Sam looks further down the street a brick store front felt like it was the perfect time to crumble into tiny brick bits.

“Yeah Cas, I think you are right on that one”

 


End file.
